¿Quieres casarte conmigo?
by misi-chan
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió el día en que Lily y James decidieron casarse? Oneshot, Lily x James y algo de Sirius x Remus n.n


**¡Holis! Hace la tira que no publicaba nada por aquí, y anoche me vino la inspiración (el muso estaba de vacaciones y se ha decidido a volver tras dejarme seca por culpa de "Basilisco" xD).**

**Nunca había escrito sobre Lily y James, así que ésta es mi "primera vez" con la parejita. El ff está dedicado, en primer lugar, a mi amiga Amparo por ser su cumpleaños, y en segundo lugar a KSan Nakano (y tropecientos nombres más xD) por haberse estrenado en la página n.n**

**Como ya sabéis, los personajes son de mi propiedad, yo sólo se los presté a la Rowling para que escribiera no sé qué (¡y no se los vuelvo a dejar, porque ha hecho una chapuza! xD). Sin más paridas por mi parte, os dejo con el ff n.n**

**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Todo parecía tranquilo aquella tarde en la mansión de los Potter, en Godric's Hollow.

En el salón de la residencia, cuatro aburridos chicos trataban de pasar el rato lo mejor posible.

-ES-TO-ES-UN-TE-DIO-murmuró un muchacho moreno y de ojos grises, suficientemente alto para que los demás lo oyeran.

El chico que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá no dio muestras de haberlo oído. No apartó sus ojos dorados del libro que tenía entre manos ni siquiera cuando su amigo avanzó una mano para robarle un rana de chocolate, sino que adelantó su propio brazo y cerró la bolsa de chucherías antes de que el moreno alcanzara su objetivo.

-Perro malo-sonrió el chico.

-La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre-afirmó el más pequeño de los cuatro, estirándose con pereza.

-Pues ya sabes dónde está la despensa, Peter-dijo el último chico, moreno y con gafas, que estaba hundido en un sillón, pasándose una _snitch _de una mano a la otra con expresión ausente- Tú, Sirius, tres cuartos de lo mismo.

-Qué sosos sois-dijo Sirius, levantándose-Vamos, Pet. A ver qué pillamos por ahí.

Peter asintió con la cabeza y, colgándose del brazo de Sirius, fue con él a investigar a la cocina.

Una vez abandonaron la estancia, el chico de ojos dorados cerró el libro con un suspiro y se acercó a su amigo moreno.

-Y bien, James¿qué te pasa?-preguntó afablemente, sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón.

-¿Eh?-el chico de las gafas lo miró, percatándose por primera vez de que estaba allí.

-Que qué te pasa, tonto-rió Remus, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la coronilla.

-Ah...nada-suspiró James.

Remus lo miró con una ceja alzada, señal inequívoca de que no se tragaba nada de lo que James le había dicho. Continuó mirándolo sin decir nada, atravesándolo con esa mirada color miel, tan fijamente, que al final el chico tuvo que rendirse.

-Vale, vale-sonrió James-Hay que ver cómo acojonas cuando te quedas así, tan callado.

-Lo sé-dijo Remus, con una risita-¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre?

-Es Lily-suspiró James.

-¿Le pasa algo?-preguntó Remus, repentinamente preocupado.

Lily Evans era su mejor amiga, una pelirroja de armas tomar, aparte de la novia de James Potter. Claro que éste no sabía que Remus había estado secretamente enamorado de Lily hasta que ella se había decidido a salir con el buscador...

-Creo que sí-afirmó James, muy serio-Hace días que se comporta de un modo un poco...raro.

-¿Raro¿Cómo qué?-Remus estaba algo confuso. Había cientos de personas en el mundo que tenían comportamientos extraños, pero desde luego Lily no era una de ellas.

-Últimamente me evita-suspiró James, abatido-Creo que me esconde algo. ¿Y si...y si se ha enamorado de otro?

-Por Dios, James, Lily te adora-Remus sonrió, alentador.

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en el rostro de James. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sonreír cuando oía el nombre de su novia, cuando se la imaginaba, cuando otras personas le hablaban de ella, que era prácticamente un acto reflejo.

-Ya lo sé-James se incorporó un poco-Pero...no sé qué pensar, cada vez que la llamo me dice que tiene cosas que hacer, que está ocupada...

-En el Ministerio tienen mucho trabajo, James. Especialmente con el tema de los muggles, lo sabes perfectamente.

-Ya, hay que mantenerlos al margen de todo esto, pero...

-Remus, mira lo que tengooooo...-la voz cantarina de Sirius, que entraba cargado de chocolate, interrumpió la conversación.

El joven Black calló cuando vio la escena. Por una parte, Remus sin su librito de las narices. Por otra, James, SU James, su Prongsy del alma, con los ojos llorosos. Tiró el montón de chocolatinas sobre el pobre Remus y se sentó en el regazo de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jamie?-preguntó con voz infantil.

-Ugh, pesas-dijo James, recuperando la sonrisa-Todo está en orden, Padfoot. Puedes bajarte de mí.

-Está bien, pero luego no te quejes de que no te doy amor-refunfuñó Sirius, fingiendo enfado.

-Precisamente se trata de eso-dijo Remus, reprimiendo una risita ante las muecas de Sirius-Lily tiene preocupado a nuestro James.

-¡Pelirroja desalmada!-exclamó Sirius, dando un salto-¿Qué te ha hecho, Prongsy?

-Se porta muy extraña conmigo...

-Tendrá la regla-sugirió Black, con su falta de tacto habitual.

-No seas idiota-Remus lanzó con puntería un caramelo a la frente de Sirius.

-¡Ouch! No hacía falta que hicieras eso, Moony.

-Eso, sólo faltaba que le mataras la neurona.

-Ah¿pero tiene?-rió Remus, intentándolo de nuevo.

Sirius estaba preparado, de modo que saltó con agilidad y empujó a Remus, cayendo sobre él, que a su vez aplastó a James. A los tres les entró un ataque de risa incontrolable, y armaban tanto escándalo que no oyeron el timbre de la puerta.

De modo que, cuando Peter se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Lily, ambos encontraron a sus amigos haciéndose cosquillas como si tuvieran cuatro años en vez de veinte.

-¡James Potter y Sirius Black!-gritó la pelirroja, tratando de hacerse oír.

-¡Presentes!-sonrieron los aludidos, sacándole la lengua a la chica.

-De verdad, no sé cómo superasteis Hogwarts...una temporadita allí os vendría muy bien-suspiró la chica, con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Y Remus qué?-preguntó Sirius, indignado, mientras Lily se inclinaba para besar suavemente a James por encima de la montaña humana que habían formado.

-Remus no tiene la culpa, lo que pasa es que os aguanta tantas horas al día que se le pega vuestra tontería-sonrió Lily fieramente-Y, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría hablar con MI novio. A solas. Ahora.

Estaba claro que el tono de Lily no dejaba lugar a dudas, de modo que Remus, arrastrando a Sirius, desapareció con él y con Peter tras la puerta.

-Escucha, James, hay algo que me gustaría decirte...-empezó la pelirroja, situándose frente al chico.

-Yo también tengo que hablar contigo, Lily...-James no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, temiendo descubrir en ellos algo que quizá no le gustara...como, por ejemplo, amor por otro.

Tras la puerta, que se había quedado abierta, Sirius, Remus y Peter (que cargaba comida para un regimiento) escuchaban atentamente. El corazón de Remus latía a toda velocidad, dividido entre la alegría y la tristeza. Alegría porque, si Lily dejaba a James, significaría que tenía una posibilidad con ella. Tristeza porque estaba seguro de que, aunque tuviera a Lily a su disposición, nunca sería capaz de salir con ella sabiendo que eso destrozaría a James.

-Tú primero, James-dijo Lily, sorprendida.

James parecía inusualmente serio, casi apesadumbrado, y tenía ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido nada en las últimas tres noches. Su aspecto contrastaba como el día y la noche con el de Lily, que con su melena libre sobre una escotada camiseta verde y sus ajustados vaqueros parecía casi, casi, una diosa del fuego que hubiera bajado a hablar con el abatido animago.

-Lily, yo...yo te amo-dijo el chico, con un hilo de voz.

-Qué mono es mi Prongsy-suspiró Sirius desde su estratégica posición.

-Yo también te amo, James-sonrió la pelirroja, ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Necesito saber...-prosiguió James, algo más animado-Si hay...bueno...otro...

-¿Otro qué¿Lo dices por las grageas de Bertie Bott que había el otro día en tu cuarto¡Fue Peter quien se comió el paquete entero, sabes que a mí no me gustan!-exclamó Lily, confusa-Aunque te puedo comprar otro, claro. De verdad, James, no entiendo por qué te pones así por unos caramelos, no hay quien te entienda.

-¡No es por eso!-dijo James-Lo que quiero decir es que...bueno, entiendo que te sientas atraída por otros, sé que no soy perfecto y, bueno...

-¿No te lo comerías a besos, Remus?-preguntó Sirius, emocionado.

-No precisamente a James-sonrió el licántropo.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso, James Potter!-gritó la pelirroja, empezando a adivinar por dónde iban los tiros.

-Pues que has estado muy rara estos días, Lily...como casi no me hablabas, ponías excusas al teléfono...he pensado que estabas enamorada de otro, pero quiero que sepas que no me importa...bueno, sí, sí me importa, me importa mucho, porque eres la mujer de mi vida, y te quiero muchísimo aunque no te gusten las grageas y estés todo el día peleándote con Sirius, pero...

-¡Oh, por Dios!-Lily se tapó la cara con la mano-¡No sé por qué he ido a elegir al más idiota!

A continuación, la chica se arrodilló ante James con expresión decidida.

-Escúchame bien, James Potter-Lily no siguió hasta haber conseguido captar toda la atención de James-El motivo por el que no he podido estar TAN pendiente de ti éstos días (y, por favor, no me digas que tres horas diarias de teléfono son pocas, porque te mato) es por esto.

Lily sacó de su bolso una cajita de terciopelo negro que depositó en las manos de su pasmado novio.

-¿Tú qué crees que será, Remus?-inquirió Sirius, medio asomándose por la puerta.

Remus lo agarró de la túnica y lo apartó de la puerta, lo único que les faltaba era que los pillaran espiando.

-¿Y si es la cajita de Bertie Bott que se comió Peter?-Sirius seguía a su bola-¡Eso debe de ser!

-¿Qué...qué es esto?-fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió al estupefacto James.

-¿Qué tal si lo abres?-contestó una Lily un poco enfurruñada.

Como soñando, James retiró el delgado lacito de raso azul claro que estaba anudado alrededor de la cajita, para después abrir esta última. Miró en su interior: había un...¿y a qué venía aquello?

-Lily...¿qué significa esto?

-Remus¿tú ves algo?-preguntó Sirius, casi abalanzándose sobre la puerta de la curiosidad.

-¿Cómo quieres que vea algo si me lo tapa tu cabezón?-Remus volvió a coger a su amigo antes de que arruinara lo que suponía con toda certeza que iba a pasar.

-Lo que yo decía: el más idiota-suspiró Lily-James, lo único que quería decirte con todo esto es...¿quieres casarte conmigo?

James miró a Lily como si no la hubiera entendido. A continuación, miró de nuevo el anillo de oro que relucía en la cajita. Se parecía bastante a un anillo de compromiso. De hecho, ERA un anillo de compromiso. Sin saber qué hacer, se revolvió el pelo.

-¡Remus, LE HA PEDIDO QUE SE CASE CON ELLA!-exclamó Sirius, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Lo he oído, Sirius...-murmuró el hombre lobo, más sosegado.

-¿Y no te alegras por ellos?-inquirió Sirius, sin entender.

-Sirius, debes de ser la única persona del mundo que no sepa que estoy enamorado de Lily-suspiró Remus.

-¿Va en serio?-preguntó Sirius, mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues sí-asintió Remus, abrazándose las rodillas-Pero supongo que me tendré que resignar.

Entonces, Sirius lo cogió del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, depositando un rápido y dulce beso sobre sus labios.

-Siempre me tendrás a mí-afirmó el animago.

Remus, atónito, lo miró como si no lo conociera.

-¿Y Peter qué?-sólo se le ocurrió preguntar aquello.

-Peter tiene una tortuga-sonrió Sirius.

Dicho esto, le dedicó una bonita sonrisa a Remus y se levantó corriendo antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar. El animago irrumpió en la sala donde una nerviosísima Lily esperaba una respuesta del paralizado James.

-¡Amigo, dame un abrazo!-exclamó Sirius, lanzándose al regazo de James, como era su costumbre-¡Mi Prongsy se casa¡Mi niño se ha hecho mayor!

Remus y Peter se asomaron tímidamente.

-¡Vosotros dos, vamos¿No vais a felicitarlos?-un Sirius rebosante de entusiasmo besaba repetidas veces las mejillas de su mejor amigo-¡Oh, Lily, ven aquí, preciosa¡Déjame besarte antes de que este palurdo te tome por esposa!

-Black, a callar- cortó Lily, temblando-James...no...

-James, no le has contestado aún-explicó Remus con amabilidad.

El chico de las gafas los miró de hito en hito a todos. Peter seguía comiendo, pero se le veía interesado en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Remus se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba a Sirius sin razón aparente. El propio Sirius permanecía sobre sus rodillas, besuqueándolo ante Lily. Y Lily...bueno, seguía ahí, concentrada en él, clavándole sus ojos verdes en lo más profundo del alma.

-¿Y bien? James¿quieres casarte conmigo?-inquirió de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Pues...¡cómo no voy a querer!

Y se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó como nunca había hecho.

**FIN**

**Sep, sé que el final cojea, pero no le pidáis más a mi neurona, tuve que exprimir lo que me quedaba de inspiración (poca).**

**Aún así, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis, por piedad, algún rr T.T**

**Os adora con la fuerza de los mares y el ímpetu del viento,**

**-Sophi- (a.k.a misi-chan)**


End file.
